What the Zel ?
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: I find myself in the Slayers’ realm and I can do magic which proves useful. I meet all my favorite characters up close and personal and I have a have a monster crush on Zelgadis. Knowing I cannot come between Amelia and Zel, I remain ladylike and


What the Zel ?

Note: I find myself in the Slayers' realm and I can do magic which proves useful. I meet all my favorite characters up close and personal and I have a have a monster crush on Zelgadis. Knowing I cannot come between Amelia and Zel, I remain ladylike and polite.

Chapter 1—Alternate Dimension

I had gone to bed like any other night but I had awakened to get a drink of water. By the time I had come to my senses, I realized I wasn't in America any longer. I was in a place that was not on any manmade map; let alone any map in existence. I knew exactly where I was. I was in the same place where characters such as Lina Inverse, Amelia, Zelgadis, Zellos and Gourry had stood. As a fan of the series I was elated to be there and I had forgotten I wasn't at home where I should be. At this time, it didn't really matter because I wanted to meet the characters so much.

As I traversed the land, I located Lina and her traveling companions. I was still dressed in my nightgown and I looked very strange to all of them. Then she asked me how I had arrived. I had to tell her I didn't have any clue as to how I had gotten there but I wanted to go back home. Zelgadis was far more handsome in person than he was in the series. I didn't want to admit that to myself but I already had a huge crush on him. I also didn't want to become between him and Ameila. I felt like a loser for having affections for a character that wasn't even real, but in this place he was real as anyone else I had met.

I was still curious as to how Zellos had been involved with our travels. That was just the way he was, enigmatic. He would appear and disappear before anyone would ever notice, but he was joining Lina and the others for some strange purpose. I wasn't exactly sure why, but he proved to be helpful when we were fighting monsters that were constantly after us. It wasn't comforting knowing that Lina and her "gang" were still at large and wanted dead or alive. So, we all had to tread lightly, especially in places that weren't too keen on the idea of a Sorceress of the Dark Arts wandering into their village. All Lina really wanted was treasure and a marvelous meal. Truly, I could relate to the latter, so we became quick acquaintances.

While on my journeys with Lina and her friends, I learned I had amazing powers of white magic, which came in very handy. I didn't need to be protected by the men, and I did most of the protecting. I didn't have any idea where we were going or what we were looking for, I was just along for the whole thrill of treasure seeking (and having the rare opportunity of seeing Zelgadis up close).

Chapter 2—Is It Really True ?

Lina asked me questions about the strange land I called "America" and what it was like living there. She was mildly amused (but a little ticked off that she wasn't getting the royalties) when I had mentioned there had been a number of Slayers merchandise produced and that her adventures had been chronicled in artistic form. Amelia thought it was really incredible that so many people would have a chance to see her journeys by the side of Lina and protecting her boyfriend Zelgadis. Zelgadis didn't have a lot to say about the whole idea of merchandising.

In fact, he hadn't spoken a lot but he still wanted to have his revenge on Rezzo the Red Priest. He was still afflicted with the spell that made him look scaly and "monstrous" to some. But like Amelia, and the others I had been able to see through that. I hoped that he found a cure one day, but he had mentioned that even if he didn't he was perfectly comfortable with the golem he had become. I still had difficulty completing sentences around him but I managed to get the words out when it came to discussing everyday life in America. Before long though I had begun to desire the company of my friends and family and longed to return home. However, I wanted to see where Lina and the others were traveling to next. You never knew what to expect when you were traveling with her.

Chapter 3—Lina Can Send You Back

Albeit I was having the time of my life with Lina and her friends I sincerely wanted to return to reality. Amelia became a little teary when I mentioned my parents and how I had been helping them around the house for as long as I could remember. She instinctively hugged me and I chuckled.

"Don't mind her, she's like that sometimes.", Lina said, lowering her head and shaking it back and forth. Zelgadis turned slightly red at her mentioning this because he knew all too well how affectionate Amelia was and how dearly she loved her Father, Prince Phil. I was becoming hungry, however and the growl of my stomach could be heard. Fortunately, Gourry had caught some fresh fish and thanks to Lina the fire had been easy to start. It was a meager meal but it was enough to keep everyone full. I thanked them for the delicious fish and had a drink from the river that was a few miles away. By the time I had arrived back to camp, Gourry had already fallen into a deep sleep and was snoring loudly. Lina looked at me and noticed how sad I was.

"I can try a new spell I recently learned in order to send you back to wherever it is you came from. I don't know if it will work, but I will give it a shot.", Lina said, confidently. I believed her because I was aware of her unparalled power. She began to chant the rhyming verses and suddenly a vortex opened.

"Hey, looks like it worked ! Goodbye ! Take care !", Lina said, waving. Gourry was still fast asleep but he was grinning.

"Thank you, Lina ! I appreciate it ! It was great traveling with you. Thank you for your company.", I said as I began to float into the vortex. As I traveled through the vortex I saw sights that were very familiar to me.

Epilogue 

It had been a surreal experience seeing all my favorite characters in person. I hadn't been able to keep the treasure we had found or the white magic abilities that I had in the alternate dimension but I wasn't surprised by that. I had left feeling fulfilled and happier than I had been in a long time, but then I had realized it was only a dream and I left it at that.

The End

Written: May 1, 2005

Edited: May 5, 2005


End file.
